Hasta que la última pieza caiga
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Por qué el tablero de juego es el mundo; la partida será por y para vengarse; la victoria final será el dolor y muerte de los adversarios y el plazo es hasta que la última pieza caiga. One-shot


Hola, aqui llego con temática diferente :D, una noche de insomnio que logró este One-shot que espero sea de su agrado n.n

**Disclaimer**: ningún personaje de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece, ellos sons de la maravillosa Yana Toboso.

_"Algunas veces necesitas encarar a la adversidad a fin de lograr ser exitoso"_

Zig Ziglar (Escritor y conferencista estadounidense)

* * *

><p>Un pesado suspiro llenó la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se admite filtrar por el pequeño recoveco que queda expuesto por la cortina corrida. Te levantas de tu cómodo sofá y entre pequeños quejidos de molestia tiras de un manotazo las piezas de ajedrez pulcramente acomodadas en el tablero que reposa en la fina mesa de caoba. Curiosamente las únicas piezas que se permitieron quedarse de pie fueron el rey y el caballo, ambos negros. Las demás, entre balanceos y giros caen silenciosamente en la elegante alfombra por lo que nadie más escucha tu enojo reflejado en semejante rabieta que ahora ves como infantil pero que poco te importa en absoluto.<p>

Paseas la vista por tu campo de batalla, todos cayendo alrededor de las únicas 2 piezas que quedaron de pie ya sea por que dejan de ser de utilidad o porque su traición te impide seguir ocupándolos, habías pasado por alto que las piezas de tu complicada partida piensan, actúan, se transforman e involucran a otros más.

Y no sólo eso sino que también pretenden indagar en los movimientos que harás y tanto directa como indirectamente quieren hacer que abandones el juego, ya sea con destrucción, ya sea por compasión; intentan convencerte de que dejes inconclusa la partida, algo que como una persona de tu categoría y con los títulos que ostentas no piensas hacer, nunca te rendirás y mientras una, sólo una de tus piezas te sea absolutamente fiel, las otras pueden consumirse como deseen.

Lo irónico del asunto, nada es sencillo y si alguien más lo hace por ti, el precio es alto, pero que no importa, tu deseo es vengar tu humillación, aunque te hundas en el fango que te haga resbalar y caer al abismo, el tenso pero delgado hilo del que te sujetas te permitirá permanecer en la superficie el tiempo suficiente para arrastrar contigo a aquellos seres que te arrastraron a donde te encuentras ahora.

Si, el precio es absurdamente alto, pero que por dignidad común en tu estirpe es algo que estás dispuesto a solventar aunque no sea el deseo o el gusto de otros, de esos otros que te quieren y que pretenden sacarte del fango, pero que si por un descuido resbalan, caerán contigo.

Por eso los alejas, si intentan sujetarte para que no caigas te impiden moverte para hundir a los enemigos, además su peso y existencia en tu juego no estaba contemplado, podrían quebrar la fina hebra que te sujeta, por lo que tu pieza más fiel de ajedrez, aquel caballo de esencia oscura que salta y galopa a tu alrededor, se encarga de salvaguardar tus intereses; es tu escudo y tu espada, tu confidente y tu ayudante, tu servidor más fiel porque sólo tú puedes darle lo que pide a cambio y porque al darte lo que necesitas, alimenta lo que con ansias desea; lo único que te quedaba y que sacrificaste para mostrar ser alguien, ese alguien de quien nadie se burlará de nuevo, ese alguien que fue capaz de ofrecer lo más valioso que tenía para lograr sus objetivos.

Si, los humanos son así, sólo ven una parte de la realidad, la realidad que con medidas desesperadas quieren salvar, cueste lo que cueste, sin contemplar las otras posibilidades porque cuando un ser humano es herido y humillado, lo menos que hará será dar media vuelta, buscar otro camino y alejarse. No… el ser humano irá hacia donde está el dolor para sentirlo más, aprender, fortalecerse de él y que pueda lograr impregnarlo en los que lo lastimaron, enterrarlo con las mismas uñas que utiliza para sujetarse y no caer en el abismo de locura total antes que la victoria final se acerque; esas garras que lo sostienen por su propia fortaleza y sobrevivencia y que si no sujetan demasiado fuerte, harán que no valga la pena el juego, la apuesta.

Su derrota es tu victoria ya que sabes que en ningún juego se puede tener dos ganadores o dos perdedores, sólo existe una verdad y una realidad que se extiende incómoda y sofocantemente sobre las personas que no las toleran y que intentan evadirlas.

Sin embargo, el dolor es sinónimo de desgaste, de sufrimiento, y muchos no están dispuestos a defenderse y a demostrar su valía si eso implica dosis más fuertes de éste; huir del dolor y olvidarse de todo sólo ocasionaría la obstrucción de lo que retarda para seguir avanzando.

Para ti ya es demasiado tarde contemplar otros horizontes, tu decisión más contundente ya fue tomada, por lo que ya no puedes ver la evasión o ignorar lo que te hacen los demás como fortaleza sino como debilidad; los estándares que la gente a veces considera, lo socialmente correcto o incorrecto, lo moralmente bueno o malo, dejaron de tomar sentido cuando la venganza ocupó tu primer y único lugar en tu escala de asuntos pendientes, importantes y urgentes.

Sabes que no podrás ser feliz porque ese estado es etéreo pero que puede repetirse incontables veces en un momento, en muchos de éstos. Momentos que no volverás a vivir y que sabes que están lejos de pertenecer a tu realidad, la que forjaste por la bendita o maldita adversidad que te permite descubrir que no tienes límites, los mismos que hace mucho fueron cortados junto con tu dignidad; esa sed de venganza que carcome tus entrañas es tu realidad, es por y para quien vives, porque cuando la venganza culmine, tú te irás con ella.

Eres el Conde, el señor, el amo Ciel Phantomhive; antes de todos estos títulos y referencias hacia ti, eras libre: el peso de esos cargos te ancló al mundo real y para salir airoso de ese mundo, tu fiel vasallo te ayuda con las apariencias mientras en la oscuridad se maquina en sus mentes la derrota definitiva de tus enemigos.

Planteándote estas ideas te das cuenta que por nada cambiarías lo que eres y ostentas hasta ahora, tus planes, tácticas y estrategias no tendrán marcha atrás… y la frase que te indica que de verdad no cambiarías es que "Lo que se ha perdido una vez, nunca regresará", así defines el porqué de tu batalla, todos pensarán que es por vengar la muerte de tus padres, si fuera por ello… ¿acaso no sería inútil tu esfuerzo?, con vengarlos ellos no volverán.

Aquí lo que está en juego es tu dignidad como persona

Tus incentivos: serán las muertes de aquellos seres que te dieron la vida y que les fue arrebatada de improviso, el sufrimiento que obtuviste por ello y la acción de que mancillaran tu cuerpo y voluntad, pretenderás que se vea reflejado, sentido y vivido por los que te dañaron a ti y a tu familia.

Tu misión: Demostrar que eres aquel que le otorgará a los demás que te dañaron, la pesadilla que finalizará el juego.

Tus objetivos: eliminar los obstáculos que te alejan de tu o tus presas

Tu meta: acabar con tus enemigos del modo más conveniente.

Tus tácticas, estrategias, tu material: El fiel caballo negro, ese corcel oscuro y elegante, frio y hermoso, calculador y complaciente que hasta el final será tu más seguro confidente.

Ya está decidida y armada tu planeación, definiste cada aspecto que te llevará a realizar tu elección. La organización y ejecución se adaptarán a tu medio externo; te acercarás delicada y tranquilamente, mientras por otro lado tu astucia, sagacidad y determinación harán que todo sea llevado con éxito.

Ya no puedes dar espacio a dudas o incertidumbre, tu mente se enfocará exclusivamente a tu meta y los puntos para alcanzarla, nadie podrá doblegar o hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Un par de tenues golpes en la puerta te indican que es hora de dormir, tu fiel mayordomo entra y comienza a acomodar las prendas que cubrirán tu cuerpo para que después tus ojos se cierren y te lleven a soñar cosas increíbles.

-Bocchan, lo he notado muy pensativo y callado, más de lo común. – dice aquel hermoso tirano que se encarga de quitar tus prendas para cambiarlas por otras; con esa simple acción, sientes que todo un ritual de purificación es lo que vives aunque nada más lejos de lo que en realidad es.

Él retira con parsimonia tu vestimenta y sientes por un efímero momento que con ello también se lleva todo el peso que ostentas de tus acciones, sientes que sólo eres Ciel, y cuando él acaricia sutil y accidentalmente aquella marca que te convirtió en un ser impuro, cierras por un breve instante los ojos, no para imaginarte una vida paralela donde eres feliz y que nada te fue arrebatado, eso es de débiles , ni siquiera para imaginarte un futuro para ti mismo, no…sólo para pensar en nada, vaciar tu mente y dejar por un momento tus ocupaciones.

Tras esos breves momentos, abres tus ojos para contemplar la perfecta sincronía en tu mayordomo. Sus movimientos elegantes y dedicados. Te deslizas con ayuda de él a tu cama y en ese momento le contestas aquella afirmación.

-Sólo es algo sin importancia. –dices moviendo la mano con algo de fastidio. Detestas cuando comienza a indagar en tus estados de ánimo.

-Si así fuera Bocchan, no se hubiera tardado tanto en contestar- dice aquel ser mientras coloca sobre ti con delicadeza, las finas, suaves y acogedoras sábanas. Frunces el ceño y chasqueas la lengua porque sabes perfectamente que él notó todo tu razonamiento anterior.

Como él no recibe ni espera respuesta tuya, toma el candelabro y se aleja hasta la puerta para después voltear y decir con una ligera sonrisa ladeada:

-Que descanse y duerma bien Bocchan, recuerde que estaré con usted como un fiel servidor hasta que el juego termine, ése es mi trabajo- lo miras dar varios pasos hacia atrás para luego encontrar la manija de la puerta, sopla las velas y la oscuridad consume su alta y esbelta figura para después cerrar la puerta de tus aposentos.

Cuando escuchas el ligero click de la puerta, tu mente vuelve a tus pensamientos anteriores.

Te acurrucas en tu cama y dejas que el cansancio te lleve a descansar mientras cierras los ojos y piensas.

Todo esto tiene una duración, por supuesto que si… y al término de ésta, tu existencia será sólo por recuerdos de otros.

Por qué tu tablero de juego es el mundo, tu partida será por y para vengarte, la victoria final será el dolor y muerte de tus adversarios y el plazo es hasta que la última pieza caiga.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios en los reviews que me dejen. n.n :3<p> 


End file.
